Sola
by Rinoa-LeBeau
Summary: Este es un songfic de Rogue, ella se siente sola, la unica persona que habia amado de verdad, la habia dejado?


Este es mi primer songfic, espero que les guste.La verdad que me e desepcionado un poco al ver que casi no ay fics en español de esta caricatura tan buene.Pero bueno ahi les dejo el songfic xD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue estaba sentada en su cama, estaba sola en el instituto,  
todos habian ido a la fiesta de graduacion de Scott y Jean,  
y ella se habia quedado con la escusa de que se sentia mal;  
recordaba como lo habia conocido, como lo habia visto, y como  
talves se habian enamorado.

__

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

-Porq, dime Gambito, porq tu tuviste que irte, me dejaste sola-  
Rogue estaba llorando sentada sobre su cama, habrio el cajon que  
tenia a su lado, y saco una carta, la reina de corazones, la vio  
como si en ella fuera a ver algo, algo especial.  
Despues de un rato se levanto y fue al parq en el que una ves lo  
encontro observandola...  
-Me dijiste que me amabas, me dijiste que no me dejarias jamas,  
y mirame, estoy aqui, llorando y sola-  
Rogue estaba destrosada, se sento en una banca, estaba callendo  
el sol, todo estaba de un color naranja intenso

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

__

Rogue lloraba como nunca lo habia echo,  
el la habia echo sentir, por el ella habia  
cambiado y tal ves el tambien habia cambiado,  
Rogue dio un largo suspiro ahogado, no entendia  
el porq las desgracias iban tras de ella,  
su poder, su maldicion, no la dejaba acercarce a  
nadie, su familia, no tenia familia, solo a Court,  
un hermano, amigos, tenia, pero no la comprendian  
-Amor? se fue, no tengo-dijo Rogue riendo, sentia  
un gran vacio que inundaba su ser  
-Creo que seria mejor el que yo no hubiera existido-  
Pero Rogue no pudo continuar, una voz la interrumpio  
-No digas eso Chere, yo estare aqui contigo, siempre-  
Estaba segura esa voz era de... se volteo rapidamente  
pero no habia nadie, que eso fue acaso su imaginacion?  
el la habia dejado? si, todos la dejaban, el tambien lo habia  
echo

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

__

-Gambito, donde estas? porq me abandonaste? que  
no ves que te necesito-Rogue empeso a caminar  
sin destino, caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos,  
sumida en los recuerdos, toco sus labios, lo recordaba,  
como el la habia besado, acosta de saber que se  
lastimaria, cuanto daria ella en ese momento por volver  
a sentir sus labios junto a los de el

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

__

Ya era muy noche, volvia al instituto,  
se quedo parada en la reja, vio luces prendidas en el instituto  
es muy temprano para que lleguen penso Rogue, camino  
a escondidas, habrio la puerta cautelosamente, y  
vio como un rastro de sangre recorria escaleras arriba, hacia....  
-Mi habitacion-Rogue subio las escaleras, escuchaba ruidos extraños,  
qe podia ser aquello?  
Por fin estaba frente a su cuarto,  
se quito un guante y habrio la puerta...  
Lo vio porfin, estaba ahi, recostado sobre su cama.  
Corrio hacia el,y se poso a su lado incada.  
-Remy, estas aqui-Decia Rogue llorando, entonces vio  
que sus sabanas estaban llenas de sangre...Gambito  
estaba malherido  
-Chere, te prometi que volveria no es asi?-le dijo  
suavemente a Rogue mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa  
-Remy, estas herido, deja traer algo-dijo Rogue levantandose,  
pero Gambito la tomo de una mano  
-Rogue, quedate aqui, porfavor, no me dejes solo-  
Rogue sabia el porq de esas palabras, lo abrazo y empezo  
a llorar  
-Gambito, me dijiste que estariamos juntos, que nunca  
me dejarias-Roguie lo estaba viendo a los ojos,  
Remy le sonrio tiernamente y le hizo una seña a  
Rogue de que lo besara, ella suspiro y lo beso,  
al principio sintio como los recuerdos de el  
se pasaban a ella, pero despues no sintio nada...  
Gambito habia muerto

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_


End file.
